One Wish, One Choice, One Love
by Brie Black
Summary: New girl Lexi Richardson is entering her 5th year at hogwarts. she will meet new people and fall in love! see what else happans to her!!!!!! Stuff my become more interesting later!!!!!!!!! this is my first FF pleas R/R!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Meeting New People

One Wish, One Choice, One Love  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting New People!  
  
"Lexi, hunny wake up!" yelled her mom.  
  
"Ok" said 14 year old Lexi Richardson. Lexi got out of bed put on a white tank top and a black mini skirt. Over it she put a baby blue robe on. Lexi left here bedroom and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Lexi were going to Diagon alley would you like to go with us?" asked Lexi grandma.  
  
"Yea I have to, I need to get my stuff for my new school." Replied Lexi.  
  
"What school are you going to again?" asked her grandma.  
  
"Um. its call Hogwarts." Said Lexi stuffing a freshly baked muffin In her mouth.  
  
"And were is it located?" asked her grandma.  
  
"You know I'm not quiet sure" replied Lexi.  
  
"Well lets go, we need to get there before the crowds get there." Interrupted Lexi mom.  
  
"Ok let me get my wand," said Lexi.  
  
"Hurry Up" yelled her mom. They went out side they found a bus and got on it. The double decker bus took them down many streets. They soon got off and headed toward a very unnoticed shop. They went in and headed toward the back. Soon they were in Diagon alley.  
  
"Mum do you think that I could get a cat?" asked Lexi.  
  
"Let me think about it, here is 40 galleons go buy your things for school." Said her mom. "Ok do you have my list?" asked Lexi.  
  
"Yes its right here, meet me and your grandma here in 3 hours." Said her mom. First Lexi headed toward Madam Malkins robes for all occasions. She got 2 plain black work robes and 2 nice dress robes. She also bought a hat. Lexi then decided to get her books for school. She was walking down the street when she bumped into two boys.  
  
"Oh I'm terribly sorry." Said Lexi.  
  
"No its our fault." Said the boy with black hair.  
  
"My names Lexi Richardson."  
  
"My names Harry Potter"  
  
"And I'm Ron Weasley." Said the boy with red hair.  
  
"Nice to meet you" said Lexi.  
  
"You too." Said Harry.  
  
"What school do you go to?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh I'm going to Hogwarts. I'm a 5th year." Said Lexi.  
  
"Us too." Said Harry.  
  
"Well I have to finish my shopping, if you don't mind" said Lexi  
  
"Would you mind if we came along with you." Asked Ron.  
  
"No not at all." Said Lexi.  
  
"Were are we going?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well I already went to get my robes, I still need to get my books, maybe a new wand, some stuff for my potion kits. Then we could get ice cream." Said Lexi.  
  
"Ok" said Ron. They walked to Florish and Blotts.  
  
"Hey Lexi um will sit out side with your stuff, because its really crowded in side" said Harry.  
  
"Really would you do that" said Lexi  
  
"Yea we really don't mind" said Ron.  
  
"Thanks a lot!" said Lexi as she stepped up the stairs to Florish and Blotts.  
  
"Ron she is really pretty" said Harry  
  
"Yea I know" replied Ron  
  
" I like her blonde hair, it looks so soft, and did you notice that when she turns around you can smell her hair!" said Harry.  
  
"Yea.. Did you notice that her robe matches her eyes" said Ron.  
  
"Yea."said Harry  
  
"What are you too staring at? Its like you just saw the most beautiful thing in your life" said Lexi.  
  
"We did" Said Ron still in his dreaming trance  
  
"Well what was it?" said Lexi demanding to know.  
  
"Oh.. Oh we well..um" said Harry realizing that Leila was talking to them. He then elbowed Ron.  
  
"Oh we saw. um" said Ron.  
  
"What" asked Lexi anxiously.  
  
"Oh we were just dreaming of um."said harry  
  
"It was um Hogwarts" blurted out Ron.  
  
"Oh" said Lexi puzzled and confused  
  
"Well lets keep shopping" said Harry before Lexi could ask any more questions. They soon finished shopping and sat down for some ice cream at Florien Fortsons.  
  
"What would you guys like?" asked Florien Fortson  
  
"um I'd like some strawberry ice cream with chocolate syrup and whip cream" said Lexi  
  
"I'll have chocolate ice cream with chocolate syrup and whip cream" said Harry  
  
"I'll have the same" said Ron.  
  
"That will be 20 sickles." Said Florien Fortson.  
  
"I'll pay for it" said Lexi  
  
"Are you sure" asked Harry  
  
"Yes"-said Lexi. They sat down and ate their ice cream and talked for a while.  
  
"So what's Hogwarts like?" asked Lexi  
  
"Its really big" replied Harry  
  
"Yea and there are a lot of ghost, but there all nice except for peeves" said Ron  
  
"Oh" said Lexi  
  
"Yea and we have four houses, Gryffendor, Revenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." Said Harry  
  
"What house are you in?" asked Lexi  
  
"Were in Gryffendor" said Ron  
  
"I want to be in Gryffendor too!" announces Lexi  
  
"Yea that would be great" said Harry  
  
"Who are the teachers?" asked Lexi  
  
"Well Prof. McGonagall teaches transfiguration, Prof. Snape teaches potions." Said Harry  
  
"We all hate Prof. Snape" added Ron  
  
"Why?" asked Lexi  
  
"He only likes the slytherins!!!" said Ron  
  
"Who else is there?" asked Lexi  
  
"Well theirs Hagrid he is the game keeper and he teaches Care of Magical Creatures." Said Harry  
  
"There is also Prof. Binns he teaches History of Magic." Said Ron  
  
"And there is Prof. Dumbledore but you probably already know about him" said Harry  
  
"Yea I do" said Lexi  
  
"Ron mum wants you!" shouted a voice  
  
"Coming Fred" replied Ron  
  
"Who's that?" asked Lexi  
  
"That's one of Ron's brothers" said Harry  
  
"How many brothers does he have?" asked Lexi  
  
"Well he has Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George their twins. He also has a sister Ginny." Said Harry  
  
"Wow that's a big family" said Lexi  
  
"Yea but their all really nice" said Harry  
  
"I'm back" said Ron  
  
"What did your mum want?" asked Harry  
  
"Oh she didn't want me. Fred and George wanted to ask me how I became friends with a pretty girl" said Ron turning red.  
  
"That's a good one" said Harry  
  
"Do you think I'm pretty?" asked Lexi  
  
"Um. Well yea" said Ron  
  
"How about you" asked Lexi  
  
"Yea" said Harry  
  
"So that's what you two were dreaming about when I came out of Florish and Blotts" said Lexi  
  
"Yea we kinda were" said Harry  
  
"I knew it" said Lexi  
  
"Well do you like us?" asked Ron  
  
"You know what" said Lexi  
  
"What" asked Harry  
  
"I'm not going to tell you!" said Lexi  
  
"Why?" asked Ron  
  
"Because" replied Lexi  
  
"But. But we told you" said Harry  
  
"Oh well" said Lexi as she smiled at them  
  
"Oh my gosh look at the time I have to go meet my mum" said Lexi  
  
"You wouldn't mind if we came with you?" asked Harry  
  
"No not at all" said Lexi  
  
"Mum over here!" shouted Lexi  
  
"Hi Lexi, did you get your stuff?" asked her mom  
  
"Yea" said Lexi  
  
"We got you something" said her grandma  
  
"What?" asked Lexi  
  
"We got you a Kitten!" said her mom pulling a black kitten out of a small box.  
  
"Oh its so cute!! I'm going to name it Star" said Lexi  
  
"That's a good name" said her mom  
  
"I met two new friends! This is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley" said Lexi  
  
"Pleased to meet you" said Lexi mom  
  
"You too" said the boys  
  
"Well Lexi its getting late we should go now" said her mom  
  
"Ok, let me say good bye to my friends" asked Lexi  
  
"Yes but hurry up" said her mom  
  
"Harry Ron will you guys look for me when we get on the train to Hogwarts?"asked Lexi  
  
"Yea we will" Said Harry.  
  
"Bye" Said Lexi  
  
"Bye" replied Ron and Harry  
  
Soon Lexi and her mom and grandma were on the bus to there house. 


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express  
  
"Lexi do you remember how to get there?" questioned Lexi mom?  
  
"Yes I do. Take the bus to King Cross Station, then go to platforms 9 ¾, Then I run strait at the wall. The Train leaves at exactly 11." Said Lexi  
  
"Good" replied her mom  
  
"Why can't you come with me?" asked Lexi  
  
"Because I have to go to work early and your grandma can't go because she is going to be out of town." Said Her mom  
  
"Oh" said Lexi  
  
"Write to me every day ok?" asked her mom  
  
"All right." Replied Lexi  
  
"Do you have your things packed yet?" asked her mom  
  
"Most of my stuff"  
  
"Make sure you get it all packed, because I'm not going to have Addy bring you stuff you forgot" said her mom  
  
"Addy would probably like to fly all the way to Hogwarts and bring me my stuff" said Lexi  
  
"I know she doesn't get out that much but she's way to old to be flying heavy loads back and forth" said her mom  
  
" I'll go check to make sure I have all my stuff packed" said Lexi  
  
"Remember you only have 5 more days until you leave" said her mom  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Lexi wake up you have to get ready" said her mom "Ok" said Lexi  
  
"I have to go know" said her mom  
  
"Good bye" said Lexi  
  
"You have to be on a bus in 45 minutes." Said her mom "Come here so I can say good bye to you"  
  
"Do I have to?" asked Lexi  
  
"Yes" said her mom, hugging and kissing Lexi.  
  
"Have a good time and try and stay out of trouble." Said her mom  
  
"I'll try" said Lexi with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Bye Lexi" said her mom walking through the door.  
  
"Bye mum" yelled Lexi  
  
Lexi got dressed combed her long blonde hair, had some pancakes. She then grabbed her kitten Star and her trunk and headed for the door.  
  
"My wand" Blurted Lexi  
  
"Here it is, know we can go Star!"  
  
She grabbed her stuff and headed out the door. She got on a bus and headed toward the train station.  
  
"I still have a half hour before the train leaves."  
  
She boarded the bus and found a compartment in the middle of the train. She waited for about ten minutes. When a boy with blonde hair passed the compartment looking for something.  
  
"Allie Richardson?" asked the boy starring at a Lexis baby blue eyes and long blonde hair.  
  
"Yes, Are you Draco Malfoy?" asked Lexi  
  
"Yea" said Malfoy  
  
"I haven't seen you in over 9 years" said Lexi  
  
"I know this is a shock" said Draco  
  
"Um. But no one calls me Allie any more, every one calls me Lexi now"  
  
"No one calls me Draco, they all call me Malfoy"  
  
"So what house are you in?" asked Lexi  
  
"Slytherin" said Malfoy  
  
"I can't believe you go to this school, I thought that I wouldn't know any one here" said Lexi  
  
"Why are you going to this school" asked Malfoy  
  
"Oh because my other school was to far away, and I was a big trouble maker, so they asked if I could leave" said Lexi  
  
"Oh, You know you look so much different" said Malfoy  
  
"You too" said Lexi  
  
"Wow I never thought that I would see you again" said Lexi  
  
"My dad was talking about you the other day" said Malfoy  
  
"Oh what did he say" asked Lexi  
  
"He was telling me, about how good of friends they used to be, but when your dad died, well my dad changed a lot" said Malfoy  
  
"Why?" asked Lexi  
  
"I don't know, but know he doesn't care about anything in the world, I mean he is just different, I really don't know how to explain it" said Malfoy  
  
"Oh" said Lexi  
  
"Move Malfoy" came a familiar voice  
  
"Ron its ok" said Lexi  
  
"No its not" said Ron  
  
"No I was just leaving" Said Malfoy  
  
"Good and don't come back" said Ron  
  
"Like I want to be around you weasel" said Malfoy  
  
"Stay away from Lexi" said Ron  
  
"You stay away from her" said Malfoy  
  
"If you touch her I'll.I'll" said Ron  
  
"You'll what try to make me eat slugs?" asked Malfoy  
  
"NO" said Ron and he moved toward Malfoy and pushed him.  
  
"Stop Ron" said Lexi, pushing Ron away from Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy just leave" said Lexi  
  
"Bye" said Malfoy. And he turned around and left.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to him?" asked Ron  
  
"Why did Malfoy go down the hall cussing?" asked Harry, who had just boarded the train.  
  
"Because" said Ron  
  
"He is an old friend, I don't plan on doing anything with him" explained Lexi  
  
"Please don't" said Ron  
  
"Ok" said Lexi. 'Hm. I think Ron really cares about me' said Lexi to herself.  
  
"What happened" asked Harry  
  
"Me and Malfoy were about to go at it" said Ron  
  
"Why?" asked Harry  
  
"What is this 30 questions?" asked Ron  
  
"Sorry" said Harry  
  
"No, I'm just a little stressed out" said Ron  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Lexi "I'll live" said Ron. A half hour went by before any of them talked.  
  
"So how long does it take to get to Hogwarts?" asked Lexi  
  
"Well it takes about 4 to 5 hours" said Ron  
  
"Really" said Lexi  
  
"Really" said Harry  
  
"I'll be right back I'm going to see if Fred and George have any candy that they can share with us" said Ron  
  
"Ok" said Harry  
  
"So I can't wait until we arrive" said Lexi  
  
"yea" said Harry  
  
"You and Ron both like me, that won't cause any problems between you to will it? Because I mean it seems like you two have been friends for a while" said Lexi  
  
"I don't think so" said Harry  
  
"Good because I don't really want you to, to fight over me" said Lexi  
  
"Lexi, can I ask you a question?" said Harry  
  
"Um... Yea I guess so" said Lexi  
  
"Who do you like more me or Ron?" asked Harry  
  
"I don't know" said Lexi. There was a long moment of silence, Harry had moved closer to Lexi when Ron had walked in the compartment.  
  
"Hey I'm back" said Ron  
  
"So how do they decide what house your in?" asked Lexi  
  
"They put a hat on your head and the hat tells them what house your going to be in"said Harry  
  
"Its that easy, I thought it was going to be some big task" said Lexi  
  
"Nope" said Ron  
  
"Are you feeling better Ron" asked Lexi  
  
"Much better" said Ron  
  
"Have you seen Hermione?" asked Harry  
  
"No" said Ron  
  
"I'm going to see if I could go find her" said Harry  
  
"Ok" said Ron  
  
"Ron can I ask you something?" asked Lexi  
  
"Yea" said Ron  
  
"I mean I don't know you that well but do you think you would ever consider going out with me??" asked Lexi  
  
"Um.. Yea I probably would" said Ron  
  
"Ok, because I really like you" said Lexi, as she leaned over and kissed Ron. Ron then kissed her back. She opened her mouth for his tongue to slip through. Her lips tasted like strawberries and cream. Ron started taking her shirt off when....... 


	3. A New School

Chapter 3: A New School  
  
"What are you to doing?" questioned Harry  
  
"Um. nothing" said Lexi  
  
"You call this NOTHING" shouted Harry  
  
"Yea" Said Ron, as Harry pulled him out into the hall.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" asked Harry  
  
"I was in the middle of making out with Lexi" said Ron coolly  
  
"But how could you do this" said Harry  
  
"You didn't have a claim on her" said Ron  
  
"But I still like her more than you do" said Harry  
  
"But she likes me more than you" said Ron  
  
"But come on you practically just met the girl" said Harry  
  
"Your right, I think that this won't happen until one of us is officially her boyfriend" said Ron  
  
"Ok but lets just be good friends with her for now" said Harry  
  
"But I got to tell you she's a really good kisser" said Ron  
  
"I bet she is" said Harry. They reentered the compartment.  
  
"Lexi.. I think that.. We should just be friends for now" said Ron  
  
"Fine" said Lexi  
  
"I mean I just met you and I don't want to go to far to fast" said Ron  
  
"Plus you should get to know us better before you date us" said Harry  
  
"Yea you guys have a point" said Lexi  
  
"Ron by the way I found Hermione, she was showing off her skills by trying to impress some 1st years." Said Harry  
  
"Yea I have some chocolate frogs and some bertys botts every flavor beans" said Ron  
  
"Hey Ron" said a girl  
  
"Hi Hermione" replied Ron  
  
"Who is this" asked the girl  
  
"This is Lexi Richardson" said Harry  
  
"Hi I'm Hermione Granger"  
  
"nice to meet you" said Lexi  
  
"You too" said Hermione  
  
"So how did you guys meet?" asked Hermione  
  
"We bumped into her at Diagon alley" said Ron  
  
"Literally bumped into me" said Lexi  
  
"What year are you in" asked Hermione  
  
"Oh I'm going to be in my 5th year" said Lexi  
  
"What house are you in?" asked Hermione  
  
"Oh I don't know what house I'm going to be in yet" said Lexi  
  
"So Hermione how much longer till we get to Hogwarts??" asked Harry  
  
"About and Hour" said Hermione  
  
"Yea, we should change into our robes now" said Ron. They all changed into their robes and soon were arriving at the Hogs mead station. It was 10 minutes before 6 when they arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
"I'm not suppose to be sorted until after dinner so could I sit with you guys?" asked Lexi  
  
"You could sit between me and Harry" said Ron  
  
"Ok" said Lexi  
  
They entered the great hall. Over the 5 tables were floating candles. 4 of them held students and the 5th one at the front of the Great Hall held the teachers. Leila looked up and to her amazement the ceiling was full of stars and the moon shown brightly. The tables were set with golden plates and golden goblets. Their was flags over each of the tables a green and silver one with a snake on it was on the far left, a yellow and black one with a badger on it was next to it. A red and gold one with a lion on it as next, then was a blue and bronze one with a eagle on it. The one over the head table had the Hogwarts cress on it.  
  
"Wow, this place is bigger than I imagined it to be" said Lexi  
  
"Yea there are also a lot of surprises and secret passageways" said Harry  
  
"Well I hope I do really good in school" said Lexi  
  
"If you need help Hermione or I could help you" said Harry  
  
"What about me" asked Ron  
  
"Well you never pay attention in class so I dought that you could help her" said Harry  
  
"Yea.. Your right!" said Ron  
  
"Lets sit over here" said Hermione, they sat in the middle of the Gryffendor table. They followed her to the Gryffendor table; they sat down near Ron's brothers.  
  
"Hey Fred, George" said Harry  
  
"Hi" said Fred  
  
"Who's that" asked George  
  
"I'm Lexi Richardson"  
  
"Your new?" asked Fred  
  
"Yea I'm going into my 5th year" said Lexi  
  
"Cool" said George. The 1st years soon entered the great hall and the sorting ceremony began. After it was over food magically appeared on the table. They ate and talked soon it was time to go.  
  
"I need to go see Prof. Dumbledore" said Lexi  
  
"Ok good luck" said Hermione  
  
"Good luck" said Harry and Ron at the same time.  
  
"Bye" said Lexi, she marched up to the table.  
  
"Are you Alexandria Richardson?" asked Prof. Dumbledore  
  
"Yes I am" she replied  
  
"Come we need to sort you" said Dumbledore. Lexi nodded and followed him down the corridors up ton and tons of staircases. Lexi thought she had been walking for hours when they arrived at a statue of an eagle. She heard Dumbledore speak the words "Sherbet Lemon", and the eagle turned into a set of stairs. They walked up the stairs and into a large circular office.  
  
"Prof. McGonagall will join us with the sorting hat in just a moment" said Dumbledore  
  
"Ok" said Lexi very softly, soon enough a woman with a pointy hat and square shaped glasses entered the office.  
  
"Here's the hat Albus" said the woman  
  
"Thank you Minerva" said Dumbledore "This is Alexandria Richardson and she needs to be sorted into a house"  
  
"Lets get started" said Prof. McGonagall. She then placed a old and ugly hat atop Lexi's head. It sprang to life and started speaking.  
  
"A very smart...good thinking skills...cunning....wise....you would fit perfectly into any house! But were to put you? Slytherin or Gryffendor would be the best ones for you... How about......" the hat paused for a long time, trying to make up its mind "How about...Gryffendor!" shouted the hat finally.  
  
"Yes, Ron, Harry and Hermione are in that house too!" shouted Lexi  
  
"Good you've met the finest students Hogwarts has ever seen" said Dumbledore  
  
"Lets get you to the common room" said Prof. McGonagall. Prof. McGonagall put the hat on a shelf. She than motioned to Lexi to follow her. They left the office and marched down some stairs.  
  
"This is the seventh floor, this is were the Gryffendor common room is. The password is 'Balderdash'" said Prof. McGonagall as they walked up to a fat lady dressed in pink.  
  
"Balderdash" said Prof. McGonagall  
  
"You know many students already and I trust that you don't need my help to find your way a round. But if you do need any help at all I can help you" said Prof. McGonagall  
  
"Ok" said Lexi  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Granger will you help Mrs. Richardson get settled in?" asked Prof. McGonagall  
  
"Yes we will" said all three of them  
  
"Good your things have been brought up to the girls dormitory" said Prof. McGonagall and she turned around and left.  
  
"Lexi congratulations!" said Hermione  
  
"Thanks" said Lexi  
  
"Your going to have a great time this year" said Ron  
  
"Do you like Quidditch?" asked Harry  
  
"Oh do I ever, at my old school I was a chaser!" said Lexi  
  
"What kind of broom do you have?" asked Harry  
  
"I have a specially made Fire bolt, its black and in pink writing it says my full name" said Lexi  
  
"You know what we have 2 open spots for chasers" said Harry  
  
"Harry do you think that I could try out for one of those spots?" asked Ron  
  
"Yea you and Lexi could try! I think Fred and George will agree with me" said Harry  
  
"That's great" said Lexi  
  
"Hermione you know what we also need a keeper would you like to try out for the part?" Asked Harry  
  
"Yea I guess so" said Hermione  
  
"This is definitely going to be the best year ever" said Ron  
  
"Yes I think your right" said Hermione  
  
"Finally something you two agree on" said Harry "Was that suppose to be funny?" asked Ron  
  
"Yea, that's why its called sarcasm" said Harry  
  
"Well we all better get to bed" said Hermione  
  
"I'm kinda tiered" added Lexi  
  
"Me too" said Ron  
  
"Good night" said Harry as they all walked up the steps to the dormitories.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Lexi when's your birthday?" asked Hermione  
  
"October 30th" said Lexi "When's yours?"  
  
"April 15th" said Hermione  
  
"These are really comfortable beds" said Lexi  
  
"They are their made of feathers" said Hermione  
  
"Have you seen a black kitten?" asked Lexi  
  
"Yea I have it went under your bed" said Hermione  
  
"Thanks" said Lexi  
  
"What's its name?" asked Hermione  
  
"Star" said Lexi  
  
"Well goodnight" said Hermione  
  
"Good night Hermione" said Lexi, they both fell asleep  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry tell me the truth would you get mad at me if I went out with Lexi?" asked Ron  
  
"Well I do like her, but we both barely know her" said Harry  
  
"How about we get to know her better and then well both ask her who she likes and if she gives us the same answer that person will go out with her" said Ron "Good idea and lets ask Hermione to ask too, so that way neither of us could lie about it" said Harry  
  
"Ok, that's settled" said Ron  
  
"I'm going to sleep know" said Harry  
  
"Night" said Ron  
  
"Night" replied Harry. And they both fell asleep  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry wake up" said Ron shaking Harry  
  
"What is it" asked Harry  
  
"I had a dream" said Ron  
  
"and" said Harry  
  
"Malfoy is going to ask Lexi out in potions and she's going to say yes" said Ron nervously  
  
"Its never going to come true" said Harry  
  
"I'll let you go out with her first if I'm wrong" said Ron  
  
"Deal" said Harry  
  
"And if I'm right then I get to go out with her" said Ron  
  
"No you won't" said Harry  
  
"Why not?" asked Ron  
  
"Because Malfoy will be going out with her" said Harry laughing  
  
"Oh. Yea" said Ron  
  
"But after they break up you can" said Harry  
  
"Ok" said Ron  
  
"NOW GO TO SLEEP" said Harry in a loud whisper. And they both went back to sleep.  
Tell me what you think of my story!!!!!! E-mail me @ snowprincess89@myway.com 


	4. A Hard Relationship

Chapter 4: A Hard Relationship  
  
"Lexi wake up" said Hermione  
  
"Did I sleep to late? Am I going to miss classes?" asked Lexi  
  
"No. its just time to get up" said Hermione puzzled  
  
"Sorry.I tend to sleep late at the wrong times" said Lexi  
  
"Oh.that explains why you ask so many questions when you wake up, you won't do that every morning will you?" asked Hermione  
  
"Hopefully not" said Lexi stepping out of bed and gathering her clothes.  
  
"We have to hurry up and get down stairs for breakfast" said Hermione  
  
"Ok. I'm just about done" said Lexi as she approached Hermione who was standing at the door. They opened the door and started going down the stairs that led to the common room when Ron and Harry came out of the boy's dormitory.  
  
"Well lets go eat" said Lexi  
  
"I'm really hungry" said Ron, they all left the common room and headed for the great hall. They sat and eat their breakfast; there was pancakes, muffins, bacon and lots of fruit.  
  
"Do you like fruit? I love fruit, strawberries, peaches, apples, bananas" said Lexi  
  
"I love fruit" said harry  
  
"Me too" said Ron. They soon finished their breakfast.  
  
"Oh I forgot my book in the common room" said Lexi  
  
"Do you want us to come with you?" asked Harry  
  
"No I think I could go by my self" said Lexi  
  
"Ok" said Ron, Lexi grabbed her things and headed toward the door. She looked around the great hall. She saw Malfoy following her. When she got out of the great hall she stopped.  
  
"Hi Malfoy" said Lexi  
  
"Hi" said Malfoy  
  
"I have to go get my potions book" said Lexi  
  
"You don't have to" said Malfoy  
  
"Why?" asked Lexi  
  
"Because you can use mine" said Malfoy  
  
"Why?" asked Lexi  
  
"Because I really want to talk to you" said Malfoy  
  
"About what?" asked Lexi  
  
"I just want to talk" said Malfoy " I can't talk with you with them around"  
  
"Why do they hate you so much" asked Lexi  
  
"I don't know I tried to be there friend, but they just didn't like me" said Malfoy  
  
"Oh" said Lexi  
  
"Lets start heading for the dungeons for potions" said Malfoy  
  
"Alright" said Lexi  
  
"Here's my book" said Malfoy  
  
"Thanks" said Lexi  
  
"I was just wondering" said Malfoy  
  
"About what?" asked Lexi  
  
"If you would possibly consider being my girlfriend" said Malfoy  
  
"Um.I guess I suppose, that I would go out with you" said Lexi  
  
"Really you would go out with me?" asked Malfoy  
  
"Yea I would" said Lexi  
  
"I thought you would never go out with me" said Malfoy  
  
"Why?" asked Lexi  
  
"Because, I thought that you liked Weasley and Potter to much" said Malfoy  
  
"No, there the ones that like me" said Lexi  
  
"So I don't have to worry about you kissing them?" asked Malfoy  
  
"Nope" said Lexi  
  
"Good" said Malfoy and he put his arm around lexis waist and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"So you won't think that Ron and Harry will get to mad at me and try and curse you or something will they?" asked Lexi  
  
"Lets hope not" said Malfoy  
  
They arrived at Prof. Snape's class 5 minutes early. Lexi sat one row away from Malfoy. Soon Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived. Hermione sat next to Lexi and Ron and Harry sat behind them. Lexi then blew a kiss to Malfoy.  
  
"Oh my gosh you did not just blow a kiss to Malfoy" said Hermione  
  
"I did" said Lexi  
  
"Why" asked Hermione "Oh don't tell me you go out with him"  
  
"Yea" said Lexi starting to smile  
  
"How could you do that?" asked Hermione  
  
"Well its not that hard" said Lexi  
  
Hermione then turned around and said, "Harry, Ron, Lexi goes out with Malfoy!"  
  
"Told you she would" said Ron  
  
"You were right" said Harry  
  
"Lexi I thought you said that nothing serous would happen between the two of you" said Ron  
  
"I couldn't say no to him, he's an old friend" replied Lexi  
  
"Just be careful" Harry warned Lexi  
  
"I will, you act likes he's going to kill me or something" said Lexi  
  
"Well you never know with him" said Hermione  
  
"She's got a point" said Harry. Lexi just rolled her eyes at them and turned around. More and More people entered Prof. Snape's classroom. Prof. Snape then entered the room and started calling out names.  
  
"Malfoy" "Here"  
  
"Potter" "Here"  
  
"Weasley" "Here"  
  
"Granger" "Here"  
  
"Crabbe" "Here"  
  
"Goyle" "Here"  
  
"Longbottom" "Here"  
  
"And we have a new student.. Alexandria Richardson"  
  
"Call me Lexi"  
  
"NO.I will call you Alexandria."  
  
"NO.that's not my name"  
  
"But that's what it says on the paper"  
  
"SO!"  
  
"So.you better listen to me if you don't want to be expelled from here."  
  
"But."  
  
"20 points from Gryffendor"  
  
"Prof. Snape that's not fair" said Ron  
  
"10 more points"  
  
"Now I will continue. this year you will focus on making difficult potions.we will then put them to the test on students and you will have to come up with a cure."  
  
"Lets review. Miss. Richardson. What is the main ingredient in a sleeping potion?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"You do know and if you don't answer it you will have a detention with me"  
  
"Ok I know.is it a sleeping plant?" asked Lexi, the whole class started laughing.  
  
"Silence. That will be a detention with me on Friday, at 7."  
  
"But all I did was answer your question" said Lexi  
  
"We will continue" said Prof. Snape and he ignored Lexi for the rest of the class. In a long hour later class was let out. "Oh I hate him" said Lexi  
  
"I think he hates you more than he hates Harry" said Ron  
  
"Probably" said Hermione  
  
"Lexi, I really don't think you should go out with Malfoy" said Ron  
  
"Ron I like you.but I'm going out with Malfoy now.please try not to be jealous" said Lexi  
  
Ron looked at harry and whispered "Me jealous". Harry said, "You know we both are"  
  
"yea your right" said Ron  
  
"I promise you guys I won't go out with him for long.you know what I'll break up with him tomorrow. just to make you happy."  
  
"Good" said Ron  
  
"Ron, you're the coolest person I ever met!" said Lexi  
  
"I am?. I am!?!?.. Thanks" said Ron  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
NEXT DAY ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lexi wake up!" said Hermione  
  
"ok" replied Lexi  
  
"so are you still going to break up with Malfoy?" asked Hermione  
  
"yea but I'm really nervous" said Lexi  
  
"what if he gets really mad at me and he like puts a really bad curse on me" said Lexi  
  
"Well I'll come with you" said Hermione  
  
"Really you would" asked Lexi  
  
"Yea I really would" said Hermione  
  
"Thanks" said Lexi. They both got dressed and headed down to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
"well here goes nothing" said Lexi  
  
"Good Luck" said Hermione  
  
"Malfoy. I need to talk to you" said Lexi  
  
"About what?" asked Malfoy  
  
"Well see. I cant' really go out with you any more" said Lexi  
  
"Why not" said Malfoy  
  
"Because I like some one else" said Lexi  
  
"Weasley. I thought you said that you didn't like him" said Malfoy angrily  
  
"Well I kinda lied" said Lexi  
  
"Well technically we can't break up" said Malfoy  
  
"Why" said Lexi  
  
"Because were going to get married" said Malfoy  
  
"NO, were not" said Lexi  
  
"When we were little.our dads signed a contract that when we got older we would get married" said Malfoy  
  
"That was when my dad was alive.. see my dads not alive any more so that contract is no longer valid" said Lexi  
  
"Yes it is" said Malfoy  
  
"NO I can't marry you" said Lexi  
  
"To bad you are" said Malfoy. And he turned away and sat down.  
  
"Hermione what am I going to do?" asked Lexi  
  
"I don't know" said Hermione worriedly  
  
"Lets go ask Harry and Ron" said Lexi  
  
"Maybe they could help you" said Hermione  
  
"Hey Ron, Harry" said Lexi  
  
"What's wrong" asked Harry  
  
"Malfoy are getting married" said Hermione  
  
"Why" said Ron  
  
"Apparently when Lexi's dad was alive her dad and Malfoys dad signed a contract saying that Lexi and Malfoy would get married when they were old enough" explained Hermione  
  
"What am I going to do" asked Lexi now crying  
  
"Well figure something out" said Ron trying to comfort her.  
  
~* Please write to me and tell me what you think of my first fanfic!!!!! *~ 


End file.
